The Surprising Miracle
by ygirl87
Summary: Tigress and Po have been together 4 2 years. Now that Tigress is pregnant many surprises are ahead as the cubs grow older.


Hello people this is my first KFP fic I've ever written. I've also been obsessed with this movie ever since it came out. Then when KFP2 came out I became, and still am, so obsessed. My mom says it's becoming "unhealthy." So here I am writing about them. I haven't stopped thinking about Po and Tigress having little deformed babies. This is it! The story where I shall unleash my obsession about tiger/panda deformed babies! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP!

The two years had gone by quickly, when Po and Tigress finally became a couple. When they had the courage to tell The Furious Five about them being together for five months. Their friends just laughed. They knew all along! They knew that they loved each other from the start. That was the beginning of what seemed like the never ending sope opera for the friends.

The jade palace was over joyed when they heard Tigress was pregnant. The world seemed full of life and excitement of what was to come. The more and more the months went by, the more and more exited and worried everyone got. As soon as month 8 was over and month 9 began, that when the nervousness' struck Po. Hard. Po was so worried he buzzed all over the palace mumbling to himself. He was also getting on Tigress nerves, which made her mood worsen.

"Po, please quit fussing. The baby isn't even born yet and your acting all paranoid." Tigress sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Tigress. It's just that I'm worried. What if I'm not going to be a good dad. Or what if you get hurt while your like this. Or, or what if-" Po was cut off by Tigress lips on his. They sayed like this for about 2 seconds before they parted. Tigress smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry Po. Nothing is going to happen to me, and I know your going to be a great dad. But that doesn't mean you have to be so paranoid. Relax." Po listened to her words and nodded. Po sat and tried to meditate. Key word "tried." Tigress rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen where she was greeted by Crane.

"Hey Tigress!" Crane greeted.

"Hi Crane." She replied.

"How's everything going? I mean with the pregnancy and Po being all paranoid." Crane chuckled a bit at the last part.

"The pregnancy piece of cake. Po on the other hand..." Tigress stared in thought.

"I see. Well I wish you luck. Your going to need it. Especially when the baby is actually here and you got to do all this stuff. Po is going to be all up in your ass and then when they get hurt or something he going to freak. Then your going to be all like all frownie. And omg I'm tired just thinking about all the stuff your going to have to deal with." Crane said which gave Tigress a freaked out expression. Her left eye twitched at the thought of all the stuff she was going to have to go though. Then she had Po which made it even harder!

"Tigress? Tigress are you ok? You don't look so good." Crane said looking at the expression on her face, and her twitching eye.

"Huh?" Tigress asked breaking face. "No I-I'm alright."

"Ok." Crane said in a confused tone. "See ya later." He said as he left the room. With that Tigress got out some milk from the fridge and poured it into a cup. She sipped it slowly thinking about what was going to happen when the baby is born. Just then she felt three powerful kicks inside her belly. Tigress winced in pain as she rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Ow, my little jin yin hua. That hurts. Looks like your going to be a fighter when your older." As Tigress got up from her seat, her feet felt wet for some reason. As she looked down she noticed a puddle of water. Tigress eyes widened, she began to breathe heavily. She gripped her stomach in pain. Tigress walked all the way to Master Shifu's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Master Shifu called out.

"Me master." Tigress said as another wave of pain flowed through her. Shifu opened the door and was shocked to find Tigress on the floor with a trail of water behind her. Shifu brought her into his room as he called out for the five to come right away. When the five came they saw Tigress lying in Shifu's bed.

"Master what's wrong?" Monkey asked.

"Tigress water broke." He said in a calm tone. Everyone else's face went wan. "Viper I would like you to come help me inside." Viper nodded and the rest followed behind her into the room. Until the guys were stopped. "Viper only. The rest of you wait out here." Shifu said closing the door behind. It was about 1/2 an hour until anything really happened. When something did happen they heard screams of pain. The guy's all winced.

"That sounds like it hurts." Mantis said looking at the door. Just then another scream was heard.

"Yeah no duh!" Monkey said smartly. Just then they all heard crying. A baby's crying. Po jumped up in glee hearing the little cries of a baby. His baby.

"It's a girl!" He heard Viper gasp. Po jumped again in joy.

"It's a girl! It's a girl! Ya heard that it's a girl!" Po laughed. Just then they were interrupted by another scream of pain.

"What! There's another!" Shifu yelled again.

"Another! !" Po said before he fainted. The guys just looked at him before they bursted out laughing. Then another baby cry was heard. Po woke up then and looked at the rest of the guys.

"Wow." Crane chuckled.

"Another girl!" Viper called out again.

"Wait! There's one more." Shifu said in disbelief.

"Damn Po. Great job buddy." Monkey laughed as he turned to see his friend. Only to find him passed out on the floor again. "Po?" It wasn't long until yet another scream was heard and another baby cried. Po shot up and waited to see what gender this baby was.

"Another girl guys!" Viper called out for the last time.

"That's it, Tigress you did a great job. Congratulations!

"Finally!" Tigress called out in a tired tone. Shifu then opened the door revealing Tigress with three babies in hand, and a smile on her face.

"Po look." She said in warm voice looking down at the three little miracles she they had created. Po stepped into the room and took one of the babies in her hand. They were all wrapped up in little blankets. All beautiful in their own way.

"They look like you." Po said with tears in his eyes.

"Two of them have your eyes. And the black around their eyes." Tigress said looking at all three of the babies.

"Who knew a panda and a tiger could create something so cute." Po said in disbelief. All of his daughters looked beautiful. They all had orange fur, black tiger markings, they all had a panda like mask thingy on their faces, two of them had his eyes, and the other had Tigress' red eyes. They each had a few differences that made them unique. Like the first born had a star shaped marking on her right paw, the second one born had an upside down marking on her forehead, and the last one born had red eyes.

"The only question is what should we name them?" Tigress asked as she looked at the baby with the red eyes.

"Why don't we name her Tigressa? After you. She does look the most like you. And her name isn't exactly the same as yours, it's a bit different." He said.

"Yes. I think that's a beautiful name for her. Tigressa." Tigress said as she looked down at Tigressa.

"What about her?" Po asked referring to the baby with the upside down heart marking.

"I think we should name her Ponelope." Tigress smiled. "I want to name her after you."

"Really! Oh my god that is the bestest name in the history of names! Especially because my name is in it." Po grinned.

"Ok then it's settled. That just leaves this little one." Tigress said referring to the first born.

"Oh I'm fresh out of ideas." Po said after thinking it over for a bit.

"Me neither. This is horrible." Tigress said in a guilty tone.

"We could name her Nailao." Po suggested.

"That means cheese." Tigress pointed out.

"Yeah and?"

"We are not naming our daughter Cheese. What about Mingming?" Tigress asked.

"That means named. But I don't think I would like to go around calling her named. Hows about Shuilian? It means Water lily." Po said.

"I think that's beautiful Shuilian Likai." Tigress said adding a middle name to their daughter. "So lets see we have Tigressa Biaoxian, Ponelope uh..." Po looked at her with wanting eyes. "Fine. Ponelope Nailao, and Shuilian Likai."

"Yay! I love you Tigress." Po said in joy.

"I love you too." Tigress sighed.

"Can we come in now!" Crane yelled from the door.

"Yes." Po answered as the five came into the room. They all stood still and said "AW!" in unison.

"They're beautiful Tigress." Crane sighed.

"Hey what about me, I helped!" Po asked.

"You too Po."

"Thank you!" They both said.

"What are their names?" Viper asked as she took Shuilian from Tigress arms.

"Well that one is Shuilian Likai." Tigress said pointing to the one in Viper's coil. "This little one's name is Tigressa Biaoxin, and the one Po is holding's name is Ponelope...do I have to say it?" She asked Po who shuck his head. "Her name is Ponelope Nailao."

"You do know that Nailao means Cheese right?" Mantis asked.

"Yes. Po made me!" Tigress whined.

"Well anyways what ever the names mean they're beautiful little girls. Ooh! Ooh can we call Shuilian Lily?" Viper asked.

"Yeah Lily is a perfect nick name." Po said. From then on life at the jade palace will never be the same.

Yerp that's all I got's for this chapter. Stay tuned! I might make chapter when they're older. Prob cuz I can't keep it all in this one story so hope you enjoyed and plz review telling me how I did! kay bye!

YGIRL OUT! 


End file.
